


Under the Pink Umbrella

by CreativeEnergy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Umbrella Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeEnergy/pseuds/CreativeEnergy
Summary: Adrien gives Marinette a birthday present





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miraculous26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous26/gifts).



> Happy birthday Miraculous26!!!!!!!!!!! =^.^=

"Marinette!"

Adrien ran out of the school to catch her up. 

"I never got to give you your birthday present." He smiled at her and turned to rummage in his bag. 

Marinette had to stop herself from shouting out loud. He had gotten her a present!!!!!! Adrien had gotten her a present!! All day long she had thought he'd forgotten, but he hadn't, he'd gotten her something! She didn't care in the slightest what it was, she was just happy. 

"Uh, here it is," said Adrien, handing her a soft bundle. "Happy birthday, Marinette."

Marinette gently turned over the soft material, and then gasped. It was her scarf! The one she had given Adrien for his birthday! She blinked and stared at Adrien in confusion. "Adrien... what... why?"  
Marinette suddenly had a thought- what if he had found out that it wasn't from his dad? What if he was angry at her? What if this was his way of saying he knew?

But it wasn't that. It wasn't anything like that. 

Adrien shuffled nervously. "Well... Marinette, when I heard it was your birthday, I knew I wanted get you something. And I wanted it to be something special. I'm definitely not short of money, by any account, but I just didn't know what to give you. I spend ages thinking about it . And - and then I saw this, and I knew. Because I remember how I felt when I got this scarf; how happy I was. And I wanted to pass that happiness on. To you." 

Marinette couldn't breathe. Adrien was really going to give this up, what he thought was his only ever present from his dad, for her? She ran her hands over the soft fabric, remembering all the time and effort that had gone into making it. She would love it more than anything to keep the scarf, but she also knew how iportant Adrien's dad was to him.

"Adrien... Thank you. Thank you so much. I - I would love to take it, but I can't."

Adrien looked hurt. "Why not?"

Marinette smiled through the beginnings of tears. "Because I know what it means to you. And I can't take that away, not for anything in the world."

Adrien took the scarf back, and tried to hold back from crying. "Marinette, you are honestly the most beautiful, selfless, kind, and amazing girl I have ever met."

Now it was Marinette's turn to nearly cry. "Thank you," she whispered, blushing.

Suddenly they both noticed that it had started to rain.

"Don't worry, I've got an umbrella," said Marinette, holding the pink umbrella over their heads. 

"Must be something about the two of us that loves the rain," he said, as they both remembered when they had first met. 

"I gust there is," smiled Marinette. 

Adrien laughed, and then suddenly realised how strange it was. Marinette made a pun??! He thought about what his other identity, Chat Noir would say. 

"Hey, stop raining on my parade!" 

Marinette laughed, and then realised that it was strange of Adrien to make a pun. Usually that was Chat Noir.

Her thoughts were pushed aside as Adrien draped his arm around her shoulders, sending a thousand butterflies into her stomach.

Neither noticed that the rain had stopped a while ago. Instead they just stood there, content, under an umbrella they didn't need, watching as the sun slowly dipped beneath the horizon. 

"Happy birthday Marinette," smiled Adrien.


End file.
